Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various computing systems generate error correction codes so that the validity of transmitted data can be confirmed. Sometimes however, even though received data may have become corrupted during transmission, the corrupted received data nevertheless needs to be stored in a memory, for example so as not to disrupt a processing flow. For example, care is required to ensure that corrupted data is not inadvertently processed.